1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a potentiometer, and particularly, to a potentiometer capable of calculating a position of an external moving body by measuring a resistance change.
2. Background of the Invention
Recently, demand for potentiometers for use in a high-temperature environment which are configured to measure a position of an object to be sensed, increases in the field of aerospace engineering, nuclear power generation, thermal power generation, etc. However, the conventional potentiometer has a limitation in operating at a high temperature, because the maximum operating temperature thereof is about 150° C. In case of measuring a position of an object to be sensed exposed to a high-temperature environment, the object to be sensed can be accurately controlled. Accordingly, the entire system can be accurately operated.
The potentiometer may have a structure that a conductive brush connected to an external moving body moves on a resistor in a direct contacting manner. As the conductive brush moves, a resistance between the end of the resistor and the conductive brush changes. Based on a ratio between the resistance and a reference resistance, a position of an object to be sensed connected to the conductive brush can be measured. However, such potentiometer has the following problems. Firstly, as the resistor is exposed to air, external contaminants may be absorbed to the resistor, or oxidation may occur on the resistor in a high-temperature environment. This may significantly lower reliability at an extreme environment including a high-temperature environment. Further, as the conductive brush directly contacts the resistor, the resistor may be damaged.